bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Manofthenight
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bookofaberoth Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic I'm guessing that was an auto 'thank you' message for the Bees page. Anywho, I've got some good pics of Wodon, Bats and a Theif. Will try and help expand this as much as I can, but you've done a hell of a lot by yourself, much Kudos. Cya around. I made the poison page because a lot of newer players we're asking me about it in game and i didnt know everything, so I made a page and knew you or someone else would come along and more detailed info to it. It worked and now the community has that knowledge. You have to make the pages at least, the content will always be updated after that. Hey! Figured I'd just add the page for the bat scroll as it didn't exist yet. I've never seen it used so I don't know if the number of bats summoned is random, or what the range is, so I figured I'd just leave it blank until someone who knows more can fill in the information. Thanks! Balfourr (talk) 21:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Balfourr (talk) 22:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC): http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Administrators Want to make me one? (wink)(wink)(wink)(wink)(smile)(grin) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=HsCphTjVJuI#t=43s You broke all the images on the pages you edited today. Manofthenight (talk) 10:48, April 14, 2014 (UTC): I think you caught me in the middle of redoing the formats on some pages. If something is still broken for you please let me know. Thanks for the concern! Could you enable the new maps feature? It's under beta in the wiki features. Andyland (talk) 21:33, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Nightman! Recently I've been helping the wiki a lot, adding new pages, fixing mistakes and removing vandalism. Think you could make me an Admin? (Wink - As Bal said, when you made her an Admin!) Hopefully you still check your wiki messages and you'll see this! Thanks, Commodorelm Commodore in-game. Hi! Just elaborating on my previous message. Since I am in a different time zone that Ternarian, the main active Admin, I could fix vandalism more quickly if you had me as an Admin. Thanks, Commodore Thank You So Much! Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 07:56, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- Suggested New Pages Hello! When you click 'Add a new page', all the pages in the recommended new pages section are unneeded. I think it would be a good idea to hide them, which can be done by adding .create-page-dialog__proposals { display:none; } To MediaWiki:Wikia.css. What do you think? Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 18:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Del96 Hello! Recently, Del96 has been helping the wiki a lot, removing vandalism, adding content, etc. Do you think they deserve a promotion to Content Moderator? I'll ask them if they would accept, and if they do, I will. (Unless for any reason you don't think they should be, in which case you can change this.) Thanks, Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 11:34, May 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm having a little problem I do not receive the confirmation email. And that's why it does not allow me to edit the elements page. I want to edit the page of the article because the amulet of peaceful death, buy it with lysis to 226 pieces of gold and I want to inform the players about it. Vylhum (talk) 21:04, January 28, 2019 (UTC)